The invention relates to a decorative element which can be used as an end piece for bracelets or other jewelry elements as well as a stud earring for pierced ears.
An area of the jewelry industry which has been growing is that in which jewelry may serve multifunctional purposes. Such an effort has been made because of the desire to reduce the ultimate cost of jewelry yet provide interesting and different decorative jewelry items using some of the same elements.
Earrings for pierced ears include a decorative element attached to a pin or post and an earring back which attaches the decorative element in the front of the post to the ear with the pin or post passing through the hole in a pierced ear and being snugly attached to the ear by an earring back.
The range in variety of jewelry serving as earrings for pierced ears is very broad.
The inventors recognize that a multifunctional jewelry element can be provided which can serve both as an earring for pierced ears and an end or other decoratively located element to decorate another jewelry item, such as a bracelet, pendant or the like. The multifunctional utilization of decorative jewelry elements having a post extending therefrom is achieved by utilizing magnetic attraction to hold the decorative element in an aperture of a jewelry item other than an earring, yet be able to also use the post of the earring for conventional pierced earrings. In another embodiment, a friction fit anchor located within the bracelet or pendant can capture and hold the decorative end element by capturing and holding the pin or post of the earring with or without magnetic attraction.
The invention will be more fully understood with reference to the figures of the invention attached hereto.